Fil:LivingSeptim/@comment-25356303-20181120220943/@comment-29041419-20181121185008
Bonjour/Hello Atvelonis, EN : I propose you the french translation and the english translation of my answer. FR : Je te propos la traduction en français et la traduction en anglais de ma réponse. In English : Hello to you and congratulations for your french. I admit it is not an easy language, but that it is quite understandable, and thank you for you for the help you want to bring on the French Wikia articles about Elder Scrolls games. Concerning the titles of the articles and their contents which we add on the Wikia, it is about the French translations which are in the games, which are for the most part translations (too) literal or derived by the translations by the French translators . There are various supports that we refer to to enhance the Wikia: * the games themselves by directly consulting the information that is present, by playing and exploring * the English Wikia of which you are one of the administrators, by translating partially or completely the English articles of your Wikia within our French articles because they are very complete * several French sites about The Elder Scrolls games, like: ** La Grande Bibliothèque de Tamriel, created by the wiwiland.net team, which includes French translations of books and information about all games ** the site nerevarine.fr created by Lilou, which includes the complete solution of almost all the quests of the French games as well as appendices ** galadrion.fr, which includes almost all journal entries for most quests in ** tamriel.fr, which can help complete Wikia articles with quest solutions and game information * Morrowind and Oblivion TES Construction Set or Skyrim Creation Kit, which also analyzes game data in French * Translations of Skyrim places between English and French * Translations of TESO places between English and French * more rarely, with discussions between Wikia contributors * and many other supports. If you need help with article translations from English to French, I will be happy to help you in my free time. The French Wikia evolves at its own pace and has evolved over 2 years years, and any contributor like you is welcome. In French : Grand bonjour à toi et bravo pour le français. J'admets que ce n'est pas une langue facile, mais le tien est plutôt bien compréhensible, et merci pour l'aide que tu souhaites apporter sur les articles du Wikia francophone sur les jeux Elder Scrolls. Concernant les titres des articles et leurs contenus que nous ajoutons sur le Wikia, il s'agit des traductions françaises qui se trouvent dans les jeux, qui sont pour la plupart des traductions (trop) littérales ou bien dérivées par les traductions par les traducteurs français. Il existe divers supports où l'on se réfère pour pouvoir agrémenter le Wikia : * les jeux en eux-même en consultant directement les informations qui y sont présents, en jouant et en explorant * le Wikia anglophone dont tu es l'un des administrateurs, en traduisant partiellement ou intégralement les articles anglophones de votre Wikia au sein de nos articles francophones car ils sont très complets * plusieurs sites français sur les jeux The Elder Scrolls, comme : ** La Grande Bibliothèque de Tamriel, créée par l'équipe du site wiwiland.net, qui inclut les traductions françaises des ouvrages, des livres, des informations sur tous les jeux ** le site nerevarine.fr créé par Lilou, qui comprend la solution complète de quasiment toutes les quêtes des jeux français ainsi que des annexes comme des cartes et des objets trouvables dans les jeux ** galadrion.fr, qui comprend la quasi-intégralité des entrées de journal de la plupart des quêtes du jeu ** tamriel.fr, qui peut aider à compléter les articles du Wikia grâce aux solutions des quêtes et aux informations sur les jeux * les TES Construction Set de Morrowind et d'Oblivion ou le Creation Kit de Skyrim, qui analyse également les données des jeux en français * les traductions des lieux de Skyrim entre l'anglais et le français * les traductions des lieux de TESO * plus rarement, grâce aux discussions entre contributeurs du Wikia * et bien d'autres supports. Si tu as besoin d'aide concernant les traductions des articles de l'anglais au français, je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider sur mon temps libre. Le Wikia francophone avance à son rythme et a bien évolué depuis plus de 2 ans, et tout contributeur comme toi est le bienvenue. P.S. : If you want, I propose you a french translation from your message to improve your french : "Bonjour, J'ai une petite question sur le Wiki. Je voudrais vous aider avec les pages qui s'y trouvent. Quand j'écris une page, où trouver le titre ? Toujours dans les jeux en français, ou bien par une traduction personnelle ? Et pour les livres, les citations, ainsi que les informations techniques, est-ce qu'il y a un "Creation Kit" en français ? Ou bien toutes les informations viennent des jeux ? Merci. Mon français n'est pas très bon, mais j'aimerais que ça change : je suis désolé pour les erreurs !"